


Let's Enjoy Tonight (Just You and I)

by nothingelsematters



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Breaky - Freeform, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Rating for Language, Wedding Fluff, cute proposals, implied froger, wedding stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingelsematters/pseuds/nothingelsematters
Summary: John and Brian are happier than they've ever been now that they're engaged. Little do they know how much of a strain planning a wedding could put on their relationship.





	Let's Enjoy Tonight (Just You and I)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cute lil oneshot that grew legs out of a headcanon ask. You can find the original response at: https://nothingelsematterswrites.tumblr.com/post/184008106568/wedding-day-headcannons-with-the-boyysss
> 
> Title is from You and I, which is basically one of my most favourite Queen songs ever.
> 
> Oh and fair warning: about half of this was written with a migraine, but I was so determined to finish it I powered through. Please forgive any and all random mistakes (and please let me know so I can fix them).

Brian couldn’t breathe.

Shock had twisted itself around his limbs, around his lungs, and left him rooted to the spot, unable to stare at anything other than the sight before him.

John, his nervous smile starting to fade into fear, on one knee, offering Brian a box with a ring that sparkled brighter than the stars in the sky above their favourite spot.

It seemed an eternity that surprise left him frozen, before finally he managed to laugh.

“W-what’s so funny?” John stumbled, tears starting to prick at the corners of his eyes; but Brian just kept laughing, and then dropped to one knee and pulled a box out of his own pocket, offering his own sparkling ring to John.

And then those grey-green eyes crinkled, and John was laughing too, both of them laughing so hard they fell over sideways into each other, laughing and smiling. The laughter only faded with kisses.

“I suppose this really does mean we’re meant for each other,” John murmured, holding up his hand to admire his ring. “That we planned to propose to each other on the same night…”

Brian chuckled softly again, capturing John’s hand and bringing it to his lips. “I think it means we’re perfectly in tune with one another,” he sighed. “I can’t wait to be your husband.”

“My _husband_.” John’s smile widened. “What a lovely thought.”

*

As Brian and John walked back to the apartment, hand in hand, Brian came to a realisation.

“John,” he said slowly, “Did you tell anyone about your plans?”

“Only Freddie,” John admitted. “He helped me plan it.” Comprehension dawned on John’s face. “Wait…did you?”

“Roger,” Brian replied. “It was his idea.”

There was a beat of silence, and then a giggle escaped John, and soon enough they had to stop because they were laughing too hard to walk.

“They totally – those sneaky _bastards_ … _”_

“I’ve got a mind to tell them you said no,” John grinned. “Except the shiny ring and your beautiful smile are a bit of a giveaway. I bet they’re watching for us to come home.”

John’s prediction turned out to be correct; they’d barely got in the front door before they were both tackled, loud squeals of excitement filling the air.

Really, John and Brian hadn’t expected their engagement to remain a secret for long.

What they weren’t expecting was for everything to snowball from there.

The next day, they both told their parents; both sets of parents were excited and congratulated them…before immediately beginning to discuss wedding plans.

And then it got out among their fans, and suddenly John and Brian were _inundated_ with advice.

They had wedding planners offering their services. Fans sending them letters with suggestions. Family members talking about their respective families’ traditions. Freddie and Roger giddy with excitement over the idea of a huge wedding party.

Society magazines started referring to it as “the wedding of the year” and speculated on guests, venues and even what John and Brian would wear. Music magazines predicted ominously that the wedding would signal Queen’s intentions. A big, successful wedding would herald a band ready to make the big time, some experts declared.

At that, John had grown even paler, and started working on the planning day and night.

Brian hated it all. He hated the expectations, he hated the assumptions, he hated the very idea that their marriage seemed to no longer be something that was between the two of them at all, but rather, between them and the rest of England. Even Freddie’s and Roger’s cheerful chirping began getting on his nerves. He and John hardly ever spent time together any more, too busy recording a new album and then wedding planning taking up every spare second. Without John’s sweet smiles and gentle hugs, Brian felt himself starting to spiral into the darkness. What if John decided it was all too much and that he didn’t want to marry Brian after all?

Then, one evening, Brian came back to the apartment to find John, sitting in the middle of the living room surrounded by catalogues, face pale, dark shadows under his eyes, and muttering feverishly to himself about ties, cravats, and suit jackets.

Even as Brian watched, John burst into tears.

In seconds Brian was at his side, scooping John gently into his arms. They sat together for a moment, and Brian rocked, gently, soothing John’s sobs, and trying to quiet the growing blackness in his mind that chanted _it’s over, he’ll leave you, it’s over, he’ll leave you_ without ceasing.

“It’s too much, Bri,” John hiccuped, wiping his eyes. “I just want to be married to you. But all this is just too much.” He waved his hand at the pile of magazines. “I wouldn’t care where we did it. Do you care, Bri?”

“No, my love. As long as I’m married to you, I wouldn’t care if we got married…” Brian trailed off, a _brilliant_ idea forming in his head. John’s declaration had shut the blackness up long enough for him to think.

“John?” he asked eventually. “How attached are you to the idea that our parents have to be at the wedding?”

“Not overly,” John admitted, a confused expression on his face; he was clearly trying and failing to work out what Brian was up to. “Why do you ask?”

“Get up, and let’s grab some clothes,” Brian grinned.

“Where are we going?” John got to his feet and pulled Brian up with him, but a slow smile was creeping onto his face as he began to understand what Brian meant to do.

“I love you. I want to marry you. Forget all this crap. We’re eloping.”

And John’s face lit up like the sunshine as he positively _sprinted_ upstairs.

*

“John? Brian?” Freddie yelled as he and Roger pushed their way into the apartment. “Jesus, it’s freezing in here! Where have those two got to now?”

There was just one light left on, in the kitchen. Roger went to investigate and came back with a note in his hand, looking puzzled.

“What does it say, darling?”

_Meet us tonight behind the blacksmith’s hall at Gretna Green. 8pm. Come alone. – J+B_

“What are they doing in Scotland?”

“I have no idea, darling. Still, we mustn’t be late, and we’ll have to leave very soon if we’re to make it in time.”

*

It was dark by the time Freddie and Roger arrived at the blacksmith’s hall. They parked, and made their way carefully around the back, wondering what on earth was going through their friends’ minds.

Behind the hall, a man greeted them. “You must be Freddie and Roger,” he said. “Right this way.”

He led them down a bridle path, to a small clearing a short way behind the hall. There were enough trees around to feel like they were miles from anywhere, and the moon was full overhead, bathing the glade in silver light.

And then Brian and John wandered into the grove, hand in hand, and very suddenly, both Freddie and Roger knew where they’d heard the name _Gretna Green_ before.

“Oh my god!” Freddie gasped. “You’ve eloped!”

Brian spared a smile at Freddie, but his eyes were fixed on John, and neither could blame him. They’d pulled out the outfits they’d worn for their Queen II photoshoot, and John had a beautiful garland of white roses sitting on top of his hair. Brian had a matching white rose in his lapel, and they joined hands as they stood before the man, who they now realised was a celebrant.

“Dearly beloved…”

Brian couldn’t tear his eyes away from John as the celebrant droned on. He looked, Brian thought vaguely, like a silver prince, and his radiant smile told Brian they’d absolutely made the right decision. There was no trace now of John’s anxiety and the fears of that morning.

John knew he was smiling like an idiot as he said his vows, but he couldn’t help it. Brian was positively glowing with joy, all alight in the moonlight and leaving no room for any darkness. He looked beautiful, more beautiful than John had ever seen him, and it was at _him_ Brian was smiling, to _him_ Brian was speaking his vows.

Then John pulled the wedding bands from his pocket, and gold was slid over silver, and John thought that no moment in his life could ever be more perfect.

The celebrant said, “You may kiss,” with a certain fond tone that suggested he knew exactly what this meant to them; and then Brian had kissed him with enough force to lift John off his feet. John didn’t care, wrapping his arms around Brian’s neck, and they kissed until Roger and Freddie’s whoops of glee broke into their consciousness.

Tomorrow, the world would be crazy again. But tonight, just the four of them, was everything Brian and John had ever wanted to start their lives together.

*

_IS THE WEDDING OFF? DEACON’S TEARFUL DEPARTURE!_

_OVER BEFORE IT BEGAN? MAY SPOTTED IN ARMS OF QUEEN DRUMMER_

_“IT’S FOR PUBLICITY” – QUEEN INSIDER TELLS ALL!_

_CANCELLED PRESS FUELS SPECULATION QUEEN WEDDING IS OFF_

_NOBODY TO LOVE – DID MAY’S DEPRESSION DRIVE DEACON AWAY?_

“Well, that’s a lot of fucking assholes,” John said cheerfully, throwing the papers into the fire to build it up. “Though I’d like to know who the insider was. I bet it was Prenter, that fucker.”

“I don’t particularly care about any of that now,” Brian murmured lazily, watching as John stoked the fire to make the papers burn; Freddie had sent them up, assuming (correctly) they’d find it amusing how wrong they were. “What I’d like to know is why my _husband_ is over there, and not over here with me.”

John turned back towards the bed, stunned for a moment at the sight of Brian reclining back naked. In contrast to the silver moonlight of their wedding, the cosy cottage for their honeymoon was lit with the rosy gold of fire, and the way Brian’s skin was gilded in the light was almost enough to make John stop breathing.

“I’d like to know that, too,” he managed to say at last, and climbed back into the bed, reaching up immediately to kiss Brian. “But mostly I’d like to know why my _husband_ isn’t kissing me right now.”

Brian chucked, low and happy, and rolled over so that he was on top of John, kissing him tenderly.

“I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you, too,” John smiled back, and silence fell in their cottage.

*

_SCANDAL! QUEEN LOVERS ELOPE!_

_THE SECRET WEDDING: HOW MAY AND DEACON TIED THE KNOT_

_EXCLUSIVE: THEIR ROMANTIC GRETNA GREEN FAIRYTALE_

_QUEEN INSIDER REAVEALS: “IT WAS ALWAYS THEIR PLAN”_

_SHOTGUN WEDDING? THE LITTLE FEET THAT MADE QUEEN ELOPE!_

(“What?” Roger frowned, reading that one. “They do know John and Brian are both guys, right?”

“Well, perhaps they think Bri’s invented some way to circumvent that, darling. They’re not exactly bright.”

“If anyone was going to do that, don’t you think the biologist would be a better choice for speculation?”

“Of course, dear, but we’re not exactly talking about smart people here.”

“I’ll make sure they see this one, though. John will think it’s hilarious.”)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @killerqueen-gunpowdergelatine for both the prompt and the inspiration for their wedding outfits! I've always said that the white shoot for Queen II looks like John and Brian were getting married!


End file.
